nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogun
Ogun is Wolverine's teacher and once father figure. Little is truly known of Ogun Ryu; it is said that he once encountered the legendary Miyamoto Musashi, placing him as early as the 17th century. What is known about him is that he was once a noble warrior corrupted by evil. Origin Said to have been born in the 17th century, Ogun trained Wolverine in martial arts. Once pure of heart, the pursuit of dark sorcery corrupted him toward the path of evil. Ogun, seeking revenge on Wolverine, possessed Kitty Pryde trained her, and sent her to kill Wolverine. However, Wolverine was able to free Kitty from Ogun's control and together they killed Ogun's physical form. A portion of Ogun's spirit survived inside the demon mask he once wore and enslaves those of weaker wills, enslaving them and using them as puppets in the physical world. History It has been said that Ogun is capable of killing a full grown Water Buffalo with a casual slap, he has boasted to have mastered over 13 unknown martial arts now forgotten by time not counting his own style. He believes himself to be above petty constraints such as guilt and innocence and was sufficiently strong willed enough to defeat death itself and reclaim a foothold to the material realm. Ogun was responsible for training Wolverine and putting him on the path of the warrior known as Bushido and was Logan's surrogate father figure giving Logan the tools to control his inner rage. Ogun 1st met Logan in Japan during the year of 1910, Logan a vagabond Sailor and Ogun a Captain in the imperial army of Japan stationed in Shanghai. Logan witnessing a belligerent soldier attacking an old man and a young man interfered on their behalf, Ogun also witnessing his fellow soldiers in the same act dishonoring themselves and disgracing their uniform came to apply his measure of justice adhering to the code of the samurai. Logan managed to stop a rifle swing from hitting the old man but angering the Soldier who cocked his weapon ready to fire upon Logan, Ogun coming to the rescue slashed the soldier across the back with his military sword killing him instantly. Ogun turning to face the young soldier who was unable to restrain his fellow soldier from dishonoring himself and the uniform told him he would kill him for his failure and the least the young soldier could do is die with honor and not beg for his life. at the height of its swing Logan stopped Ogun grabbing his wrist telling Ogun the young soldier did not need die that the young soldier tried to stop his Sergeant but was unable. Ogun angered to have been touched by a westerner swung around to attack Logan but was astonished that Logan held his ground and was unafraid of death, instead Ogun sensing something whether noble or Para-human about Logan offered to teach Wolverine the way of the Samurai giving Logan his name and that of his school , Ogun Ryu Dojo in Kanazawa. Logan in his own belligerent way refused and mockingly answered " If he ever needed to learn how to swing a Pig-Sticker he would look him up". Walking away back to the ship docks drinking his bottled alcohol and singing a sailors song as Ogun and the Old Man(mystic) watched Logan walk away both sensing something special about him. Powers Ogun is a Master Martial Artist and Sorcerer allowing him various skills and abilities, In his mortal form he was a man in his mid 40's. Ogun has demonstrated the ability to hypnotize his opponents in mid battle with swing of his sword and the dancing light reflected from his blade. Ogun's skills is sufficient to paralyze his opponent with a feathered touch of his blade, he has shown the knowledge to control a person bodily functions through specific touch on their body. A combination of his Sorcery and Martial arts skills allows him to enter his opponent's mind, once he has paralyzed them and take control of their bodies. He is able to take his chosen pupil into the astral plane and impart his life time of Martial Arts knowledge in a matter of minutes. While time may appear to slow down in the astral plane for a life time of teaching to take place in the real world only minutes go bye, it should be noted he can impart his knowledge this way with willing pupils as well and does not need to hypnotize and paralyze an individual. Using this ability Ogun was able to impart his knowledge to Kitty Pride of the X-men. Ogun has an indomitable will and mastery over his physical body. Once during a battle with a rival samurai in front of Logan, Ogun dropped his sword tired of the prolong sword fight offered his body to the rival Martial Arts Master ordering him to kill him. The rival Master not refusing stabbed a fatal stab at Ogun's torso a clean kill for any mortal but, Ogun began to laugh pulling the sword from his body he killed the Master who was in shock and unprepared to defend himself. Logan unable to make sense of what just happen began to believe their was more to Ogun then he initially believed he might possibly be a god, demon or immortal. Ogun in his original mortal body was physically at his peak for a man at his age who trained and studied various martial arts capable of fighting those far younger then himself like Kitty Pride and Wolverine. As a skilled martial artist Ogun has shown incredible stealth skills able to vanish, reappear and melt with the night shadows a dangerous opponent for any person. Ogun was killed by Wolverine during a mystical ceremony involving Kitty Pride while his Guard was down stabbing him in the heart and too weaken from the ceremony. Due to how Ogun was killed without honor or in mutual combat and killed by Wolverine in a rage, his spirit could not rest and sought a final confrontation with Wolverine. Ogun as a sorcerer had placed various mystical enchantments on various items one of which being his Demon Ceremonial Mask. It could never truly be destroyed and it would be inhabited by a portion of Ogun's soul. Ogun reached from across the grave to face Wolverine in combat reanimating himself through the mask and inhabiting an old Samurai armor to face Logan. In order for the spell to be broken not only did Logan need to kill Ogun but face him as a Man with his inner rage in check the animal cannot win in their duel. Logan clearing his mind retracted his claws and used a Katana solving the riddle the portion of Ogun's spirit allowed itself to be defeated by Logan's sword slash a final lesson from a master to his student from across the grave or a final joke.. Ogun now exist as an incorporeal being inhabiting any body that lacks proper mental defenses, so far he has inhabited random individuals off the street from San Fransico to Mandripoor noticeable individuals have been Lady Deathstrike and Mister X's servant Blok. Ogun in his incorporeal form travels through the astral plane and cannot exist indefinitely without a host. Ogun has been able to inhabit the Danger Room and use it to give itself form and to taunt Logan, He is also capable of raising the dead to emotionally torment his victim in the form of love ones who cling to the living and are themselves in agony wishing to live once again but in pain due to their half life. This ability required for Stick to appear on behalf of the dead who had been unceremoniously risen letting them rest once again. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Comics Book Villains Category:Characters